


The Thickness of Water and Blood

by heavenasunder



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eventual Joe/OC, M/M, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, headcanons, my city now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenasunder/pseuds/heavenasunder
Summary: When you're all that remains, you can either run from who you are or preserve what you once had. Sebastian learns he can't do both.An ongoing story of my OC Sebastian and his time on Fenith Island.





	The Thickness of Water and Blood

Fenith Island was abuzz with excitement as the sun came to its peak in the horizon and the rumors had spread all through her people. Sonja greeted Odette as the passed on the road, both eager to wonder if the gossip was true.

“Have you heard anything?” Sonja asked, hungry for anything to make the rumors more solid.

“I heard from Bacchus that the ship is coming in tomorrow morning,” Odette said. Sonja clapped her hands together, trying her best not to hop in place.

“How exciting!” she said. “Fenith Island’s own tailor! I heard he’s very popular back in Norad.” Odette nodded, a romantic air coming about her.

“What do you think he’s like?” she asked. “I bet he’s super suave.”

“ _And _cultured,” Sonja added. “I wonder if he’s tall.” Odette giggled.__

____

____

__“Well, if anything I’m sure he’s a gentleman. Probably the pinnacle of elegance.”_ _

\---

__Sebastian threw up over the side of the boat for the fourth time that day, cursing every god, spirit, and creature in this wretched world as he attempted to keep his parasol covering him as the ship swayed and the wind rose. He’d lost count of how many days he’d been aboard the ship, but he figured the ship’s captain had lied to him about getting over the seasickness before they reached land. There hadn’t been a single meal he’d been able to keep down since they set sail, and he was irritable, nauseous, and weak. He’d also decided that the next sailor who gave him a tip on how to get over the sickness was going overboard. He was a short-tempered creature on a good day, and this blasted ocean was testing him._ _

__He heard the call for land from the crow’s nest as he leaned against the railing and nearly cried from relief. Land. Sweet, sweet land. He rose, pulling his parasol over his face, against the unforgiving sun and made his way below deck to his quarters. Maybe, he reasoned, he’d be able to sleep until they made landfall._ _

__Once out of the daylight, he folded his parasol up, and pushed the door to his quarters open, placing his parasol lovingly beside the door. He spared but a glance at himself in his mirror, noting the dark circle around one visible green eye. If he looked barely human when he was healthy, he certainly didn’t now. His face was gray, and sunken, his usually shiny white hair hung clumped from sweat and sea air, and his usually pristine clothes were crumpled and soggy. He scowled at his reflection, and strode away to change. He would have to look halfway presentable when they docked._ _

__Washing with a washcloth, he tried to put himself to rights. He decided to forego fancy garb until they were safely on land, and dressed in his most plain night clothes. A brush through his hair, and he felt at least less like he had been spit out by the ocean itself. He considered trying to eat, but as he thought it, the ship lurched and so did his stomach. No food then. Maybe a nap._ _

__Sebastian curled into bed. Soon he would be back on land, doing what he loved. Soon he wouldn’t smell like fish and ocean and he’d be able to eat without worrying about how it would be when it inevitably came back up. Every thing he’d been running from would be left in Norad, and maybe he could finally find some peace._ _

__He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep, as Fenith Island grew on the horizon._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr heaven-asunder.  
> Unedited so all mistakes are mine.  
> Sebastian is my original character and belongs to me. Feel free to ask me about him on my blog!


End file.
